Love thy enemy
by Sharlartan
Summary: Can Bonnie really love Ron after one of them goes through a devastating breakup? Can Ron really sing like an angel? And why are Shego and Kim acting so jealous? All this and so much more inside the story Hey guys this year marks the return of Sharlartan. Update coming soon
1. Starry midnight

_A/N If you are reading this I suggest you listen to the following songs at the same time stealing by Gavin DeGraw, begin again by Taylor Swift, and stay by Gavin DeGraw_

Normal disclaimers apply

The stars were shining bright on Middleton High and that was where Bonnie got the idea. A dance under the stars. The weather was perfect with just a few clouds scattered in the sky drifting lazily as if slow dancing to their own melody that mere humans could not hear. There was no storm that had been forecast and for once everything seemed perfect.

Alone with her thoughts Bonnie did not notice that someone else was there. In the tree behind her Ron sat on a branch that, as fate would have it, was directly above Bonnie. Kim had just ended their relationship after six weeks of dating.

Those had been the best six weeks of his life because finally his dream had come true. He couldn't compare them to anything he had ever experienced before and knew he wouldn't ever feel something like that ever again.

There is something about your first love when your heart is pure and unbroken that no other love can live up to.

Bonnie was surprised to hear someone speak but when she heard what the voice said she decided to let him speak because she could relate to what he was saying

Ron sighed for what seemed like the 1000th time today. No matter what Ron did he couldn't stop thinking about her. Her eyes her face her hair. The way her smile made her eyes light up and the special side that she reserved for only those who were especially close to her. Ron had fallen for her when they met and only when he was old enough to understand what love was did he identify the strange feeling that overcame him whenever he was around her.

He took out his guitar and started strumming a few chords and humming the tune of a song. Bonnie was surprised that the loser played the guitar and not just playing it but it was quite beautiful as well. The icing on the cake was when Ron started singing in what her mother and her overly romantic book club would call the voice of an angel.

 _Stay by Gavin DeGraw_

You don't have to be part of the problem  
I just need a second chance  
I just need a second chance  
Instead of leaving me standing in sorrow  
I know that you'll understand  
I hope then you'll understand  
I know that I was wrong  
But just don't walk away

 _[Chorus:]_  
Oh won't you stay  
I need you need you here  
When you're with me  
All others disappear  
I'll follow close  
So close I'll almost touch  
I need your love  
But it never hurt this much

I don't wanna be someone who's searching  
Finally met someone  
I finally met someone  
There's a couple things I'm still learning  
Just gotta figure out  
But you need someone who knows  
I came to you tonight  
But now you're just walking away

 _[Chorus]_

Don't get caught up in me feeling off course today  
You can take a minute before you go slipping away  
I know I took some time but I realized my mistake  
You don't have to be part of the problem  
I just need a second chance

 _[Chorus]_

I need your loving' arms at night, but it never hurt this much  
You don't have to be part of the problem  
I just need a second chance

Bonnie was blown away by Ron's singing and could only do one thing. She clapped and said "Beautiful voice Ron." Recognising Bonnie's voice and what she had said Ron fainted landing luckily or unluckily depending on who was asked in Bonnies lap his guitar a few feet away.

Bonnie screamed

A/N. That's it for the first chapter of my new story if you like it read review and tell your friends. Sharlartan out


	2. Breakfast and blushes

A/M I plan on updating this story at least once every day until it's done. .Read, review, follow, favourite. As usual if you are reading this, please find appropriate music before going on. Any love song will be fine. So many readers for just the first chapter, you people are amazing. I love all of you.

The morning rays of sunshine are so overrated. That was the first thing Ron thought on waking up that morning. Everything was fuzzy but it was slowly coming back to him like a TV going from static to normal broadcasting.

Bonnie watched Ron wake up and the emotions play across his face ranging from hurt to depressed through confused then outright panic. He must have realised that she had taken him to her home when he passed out.

"Hey Ronnie hope you enjoyed last night" she said with a very suggestive wink and exaggerated swaying of her hips as she moved to the bed. Ron blushed fifty shades of red when he realised what Bonnie was implying. Never before had anyone called him Ronnie with such…..lust

"I didn't know you were so well-built with such rock hard abs. You must get it from all those missions you are constantly on and such a tight ass too."

Ron just groaned as his blush darkened. He suspected that she was playing with his head because there was no way he could have hooked up with Bonnie immediately after breaking up with Kim….no way could his rebound girl be much hotter than the girl he was dating .

It did not click in his mind that he had just said that Bonnie was much hotter than Kim was until two seconds later when he saw Bonnie blushing lightly as well. He had never regretted thinking out loud than at that single moment.

Bonnie could feel the blood rushing to her face at Ron's offhanded comment. She had always known that she was hotter than Kim but hearing Ron say it, Ron who everyone knew was head over heels in love with Kim, just made it so much better.

"I always knew you liked me Ron but you think I'm hotter than Kim I might just give you a little reward for being such a charming gentleman."

Bonnie licked her lips her gaze turning predatory as her gaze travelled longingly over Ron's body before coming to rest where a visible tent had formed. Ron's mouth went dry, his body went numb and his brain shut down…..Yes Bonnie Rockwaller had broken yet another fragile mind.

Bonnie bust out laughing when she saw Ron's reaction…pulling a prank had never felt so good. "You are such an easy tease Ron. You passed out and I brought you back to my place because I don't know where you live. Don't worry you are still a virgin. "

Ron had never felt such a conflicting mix of happiness and disappointment and it showed on his face. The poor boy was like an open book for Bonnie this morning, which was strange because she had never been able to read him before.

"Well get up and make us breakfast. You owe me for rescuing you."

Bonnie was back to being her bossy self and Ron was happy with that…a bossy Bonnie is much easier to deal with than a flirting, teasing one. Ron went into her kitchen and the first thing that hit him was how large it was. Large and surprisingly empty.

"Hey Bonnie where is everyone?"

"My sisters moved out to their own apartments and my parents are on another honeymoon." Ron didn't mind because he was scared of Bonnie's sisters everyone was.

Ron prepared a full English breakfast for the two of them and had bonnie marvelling at his cooking prowess. 'I wonder if there is more that you are hiding Ron. '

After breakfast, Ron was ready to go back to his place and change for school but Bonnie did something that shocked both of them. "You'll be late for school if you go. My cousin Hector stays here sometimes you can take a shower then wear some of his clothes. You are about the same size."

Ron wasn't sure whether he had heard right but never one to look a gift horse in the mouth he agreed to what she said. Bonnie showed him to the bathroom in the guestroom and the walk in closet full of Hector's clothes.

Ron had no clue what to wear and just stood there in a towel after the shower gaping like a fish until Bonnie decided to waltz right in and pick out some clothes for him only saying that he was taking too long. She did have the decency to blush when she saw Ron in just a towel… 'And nothing underneath' a perverted part of her mind whispered lecherously. Her blush turned scarlet and she left the room immediately she finished picking his clothes

Ron had been too busy staring at the ground to notice anything and quickly wore what she had chosen. She had chosen a white muscle t-shirt and black skinny jeans, which clearly showed off Ron's sculpted physique…all those missions do wonders for the body. He even combed his hair something that everyone wished he did more often.

Bonnie drove up to school in her 2014 Ferrari F50 Spider and glaring at Ron said "This doesn't change anything you are still a loser so don't get any ideas. But you can come cook for me any time you want" She said this last part in a soft voice with a small genuine smile on her face. Ron looked at her hugged her and said, "Thanks for everything Bonnie."

He left her in her car and headed up to school drawing a few stares from the few people who had arrived because of his new look. Bonnie sat in her car thinking about that hug.

"Hey Kim have you seen that new hot kid," Monique chattered excitedly to her BFF over lunch, who seemed to be down in the dumps after her breakup with Ron. 'Maybe a new guy will help take her mind of her break up.'

"Who's this new guy everyone is talking about because I heard Tara and some of the other cheerleaders talking about him as well." Kim tried to pretend to be interested in the conversation but her mind was still on Ron whom she hadn't seen all morning.

"Here he comes right now maybe you can ask him. "

Kim turned back to look at a very cute blonde guy walking straight to her and Monique's table and say "Hey KP, hey Monique"

"Hey Ron. What's up with the new threads" Monique was the first one to recover from the realisation that Ron was the hottie they had been talking about.

"It's nothing much Monique just decided I have to look good."

And that's how they spent the rest of the lunch period with Monique controlling the conversation to avoid any awkward silence from the obvious tension between the ex-couple.

Bonnie watched Ron and the girls sitting and talking like they did everyday but this time an emotion passed through her heart that had no place being there at all. It came and went so fast that she decide to ignore it instead of facing it. Her mind went back to the way the other cheerleaders had been fawning over Ron thinking that he was a new boy before she told them who he was.

She said it in such a matter-of-fact voice that all the others were immediately convinced.

"I always knew he was cute but now he is practically one of the hottest guys in school and I heard from Monique that him and Kim have broken up so I can go ask him out," Tara said with a light blush dusting her cheeks.

"If I wasn't dating Josh I would have asked him out in a heartbeat," Hope, the other blonde cheerleader on the squad, said.

"What about you Bonnie, if you and Brick weren't dating would you date Ron?" Bonnie thought back to his chiselled abs and well-formed body and blushed, Tara and the others saw this and burst into a fit of girlish giggles.

"Who would have thought that the loser would grow up and become drool worthy"

'Yes who would have thought.' Ronnie said to herself as she watched Kim and Ron dash off probably to save the world again

A/N I decided that my Bonnie was going to be a lot more flirtatious than just being an A-Grade bitch. I liked Bonnie from the series and decided to five her character a little adjustment to fit my story. Send me your ideas, improvements and suggestions in form of reviews. As usual read review favourite follow, review and tell your friends. To all those who reviewed, followed or added this story to their favourite list THANK YOU. I live for your reviews. Sharlartan out.


	3. Love Rays

A/N: I promised to update this story every day and I'm gonna live up to that promise. I like the love that this story is getting so far and thank you to everyone who took their time to read it, favourite, follow it or review it. You people don't know how much it means to us writers to have people read our work. As usual please listen to music.

Drakken's new layer was in a nice enough place, Hawaii. That's why Shego was planning to use this time to relax and soak in the sun. She was sitting in a beach chair with sunglasses a hat on preparing to do nothing all day. That was until Dr D decided to conquer the world with the weirdest of inventions yet, a love ray. Shego had laughed in his face so hard that his feelings might have been hurt but at that moment she didn't care.

"You're laughing now Shego but you won't be laughing when everyone in the world is too busy being in love to care that I have taken over the world."

"Does it even work? Have you tested it?" she managed to get out between the fits of laughter.

Before Drakken could reply Ron fell in through the ventilation shafts laughing so hard he didn't care that he had given up their position. It wasn't his fault that Dr D's plans were getting weirder every time. Kim fell through immediately after him but even she was laughing her ass off.

Drakken was getting pissed off since even the henchmen had joined in on the laughter.

"Shego you asked if it works well get ready for a live demonstration." The mad doctor shot his ray at Ron and Kim expecting to hit them and for them to end up on the floor too busy making kissy faces to stop his most ingenious plan ever. But things rarely ever work out for Dr D.

Kim just barely dodged the ray and it ended up hitting Shego who was still sitting on her beach chair and Ron who was wiping his tears away from laughing so hard. Everyone waited with bated breath for something anything to happen.

"Ummmm….What's supposed to happen?" Kim asked Dr D a bit worried for Ron.

"Well on EBay it said that the ray would make the people fall in love with each other. So Shego and your sidekick should be in love right now. How do you feel Shego?"

"Oh Dr D what's this feeling in my heart? I feel so lightheaded. Is this what love is. It feels wonderful I feel so alive. Who knew the buffoon had such a nice ass."

Everyone's mind shut down in slow motion. Dr D was pleased that his machine had worked but knew that as soon as it wore off there would be hell to pay. The henchmen were mentally going through their insurance policies and thanking the stars that they were in Hawaii and could run away and have a holiday as soon as Kim and Ron left. Ron was blushing beet red. He couldn't believe what Shego had just said…partly because he found her extremely attractive and badass something only Rufus who was in Japan at the moment knew.

Kim was a whole kettle of fish all together. She couldn't believe that yet another girl was commenting on her Ron's butt. Granted they had broken up but he was still her Ron. She was going to rip Dr D a new one…as soon as he gave her an antidote for this mess.

Then Shego burst out laughing. "I can't believe you fell for that. I mean the buffoon does have a great butt and all but I don't think your device worked doc." Shego lit up her hands and sent a concentrated plasma blast that destroyed the love ray in order to discourage Dr D from hitting her with it again.

"Now Dr D we are gonna play a little game of Drakken go ouch."

Kim, Ron and the henchmen decided to leave at this moment each of them pitying Dr D.

Ron and Kim hurried back through the corridors of school just in time for cheer practise. They had changed on the way over in the plane and were only slightly out of breath as they crashed through the doors of the gym.

"Look who finally decided to show up," Bonnie said with a smirk as she saw them. "We were just about to get started without you."

Kim didn't have the energy to argue with Bonnie her mind was on Ron and what everyone was saying about him and why they had broken up in the first place. It was a stupid argument and she had said some pretty stupid things but at least Ron hadn't taken it too badly. She would make it up to him. No one was gonna steal her Ron from her if she could help it.

The new cheer routine wasn't all that hard it ended with Bonnie doing a double flip and Ron catching her. Every time he caught her she whispered something that only he could hear but Kim didn't miss it. Neither did she miss the way Ron was blushing. Even his mascot costume couldn't hide that from her she knew him too well. This only strengthened Kim's resolve to get Ron back.

Ron checked his phone his parents had just texted him saying that they were going to stay a bit longer in Brazil. He wasn't really looking forward to being in his house alone with Rufus being in Japan.

Normally he would have gone to the Possible's house but he felt a bit uncomfortable because of his breakup with Kim.

So with nothing to do he found himself at the doors of Bonnie's house remembering what she had told him that morning.

"Looks like you can't get enough of me. And here I was thinking I was going to have to come to your place to make you cook for me again besides you left your guitar here."

With everything that had happened Ron had almost forgotten about his guitar but at least Bonnie had kept it for him. He headed to the kitchen which he was fast becoming acquainted with and Bonnie closed the door behind him. Besides he needed someone to talk to about the mission

 **At the Possible's house**

Kim and Anne were preparing dinner when Kim told her mom everything that had occurred during the day in school and on the mission. She wanted advice on how to get back with Ron before someone else took him away from her.

"Honey I've known Ron since you two were little and he doesn't hold a grudge. Just tell him you are sorry and everything will be back to normal. And he's nice butt we'll be all yours again."

Kim was mortified by what her mom had said

"Not you too mom!"

"What? He does have a nice butt and if I wasn't so madly in love with your father I would have totally gone for him"

"Cradle robber"

They both burst out laughing at this and Kim hoped that her mom was right. Ron was a great guy and she would hate to lose him to anyone else.

 **With Shego**

She wasn't sure why she was there at his house but she was there now and there was no turning back. She was Shego and she was afraid of nothing and no one. Then why didn't she believe it herself?

She stood at his door, knocked and waited for someone to open it.

"Let me get this straight you were shot by a ray that was supposed to make you fall in love with Shego, the green chick, and then she acted like she was in love with you?"

"Yea but she destroyed the love ray."

"Does this happen often? You getting shot by weird rays on your mission with Kim?"

"It just depends on the villain we are facing but Dr D is harmless most times. He puts a self-destruct button on everything he builds so defeating him isn't all that hard."

Bonnie couldn't believe what Ron was telling her. His missions seemed so incredible that it was a bit scary. She had never realised how interesting talking to Ron was…not that they had ever talked before she mainly insulted him and vice versa. Maybe the loser wasn't such a loser after all.

"You know Ron a hero like you deserves a reward." She kicked back her chair and walked up to Ron standing behind his chair on the dining room table. "And you cook so well." She bent over Ron whispering right into his ear as she said this.

Ron pinched the bridge of his nose. He could feel a nosebleed coming along but he couldn't allow her to see how she affected him.

"Hmmm you know I might just take you up on your offer."

Ron left a blushing Bonnie in the dining room and went to do the dishes. He had managed to turn the tables on her and it felt good.

He was doing the dishes celebrating his apparent victory when Bonnie came up behind him and wrapped her arms around him

"How do you like it?" she whispered sensuously in his ear and got the reaction she had hoped for.

Bonnie 2 - Ron 0

A/N There's another chapter done. This was the most fun to write out of all the chapters so far. Hope you like it and if you do you know what to do read review favourite follow review and tell your friends.

I live for your reviews. Sharlartan out.

Ps who can guess who Shego has gone to see?

Hint he isn't from the Kim Possible universe

Whoever guesses right by the time I'm updating tomorrow gets to be an OC in the story. If you review as a guest please leave your name.

Live for the music


	4. Red

A/N I can't believe I didn't keep my promise to update this story every day but I had a terrible case of writer's block and my muse had left me. I always advise people to live for the music because that's what saved me from the writer's block.

Enjoy the latest instalment of love thy enemy…brought to you by Sharlartan. The playlist for this chapter is satellites by James Blunt; Everything has changed by Taylor Swift featuring Ed Sheeran, I wish you would by Taylor Swift, Red by Taylor Swift and Hey Stephen also by TSwift. On to the story

 _[Verse 1:]_  
Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead-end street  
Faster than the wind, passionate as sin, ending so suddenly  
Loving him is like trying to change your mind once you're already flying through the free fall  
Like the colors in autumn, so bright just before they lose it all

 _[Chorus:]_  
Losing him was blue like I'd never known  
Missing him was dark grey all alone  
Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met  
But loving him was red  
Loving him was red

 _[Verse 2:]_  
Touching him was like realizing all you ever wanted was right there in front of you  
Memorizing him was as easy as knowing all the words to your old favorite song  
Fighting with him was like trying to solve a crossword and realizing there's no right answer  
Regretting him was like wishing you never found out that love could be that strong

 _[Chorus:]_  
Losing him was blue like I'd never known  
Missing him was dark grey all alone  
Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met  
But loving him was red  
Oh, red  
Burning red

 _[Bridge:]_  
Remembering him comes in flashbacks and echoes  
Tell myself it's time now, gotta let go  
But moving on from him is impossible  
When I still see it all in my head  
In burning red  
Burning, it was red

 _[Chorus:]_  
Oh, losing him was blue like I'd never known  
Missing him was dark grey all alone  
Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met  
'Cause loving him was red  
Yeah, yeah, red  
We're burning red

 _[Post-Chorus:]_  
And that's why he's spinnin' 'round in my head  
Comes back to me, burning red  
Yeah, yeah

His love was like driving a new Maserati down a dead-end street

"I didn't know you sang so well kimmie cub. Who's the song about?"

Kim could feel the blush rising on her cheeks as she looked at her father who had found her singing and playing her guitar. It had been a gift from Ron and they had loved singing together. She loved the way his eyes looked straight into her soul as he sung of his love for her.

The things his voice did to her heart…She couldn't look at that guitar without a blush dusting her cheeks.

 **Flashback**

They had just come back from their hardest mission yet. A new threat had risen and it had taken the combined effort of Team possible and Global Justice to put him down. She was thankful that Ron always had her back because she had come pretty close to dying.

Ron could see that his girlfriend was stressed out from the mission so he did something he had only heard of. He carried Kim in his arms, dropped her in the car and drove to Middleton Hill (where he would later meet Bonnie but you already know that)

It was a cloudless night and he pulled her into his lap and whispered in her ear.

"Kim, I don't know what tomorrow holds or if we'll ever go on such a mission again. What I do know is this I am in the most beautiful spot in Middleton with the most beautiful girl in the world. Let's just take the night to enjoy what we have."

He had then proceeded to serenade her by singing one of her all-time favourite songs everything has changed by Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran.

That night Kim came to several conclusions.

She was the luckiest girl in the world

If any other girl tried to steal Ron from her she would wreck them

 **End Flashback**

That was why Kim was so anxious to get Ron back.

"Kimmie…Kimmie…Kimmie are you alright" her father asked looking worriedly at his teenage daughter who had spaced out for almost five full minutes.

"Dad I'm fine just something I remembered."

"Alright Kimmie I'm going to make breakfast how does pancakes sound?"

"Lovely dad" Kim said her mind going back to the blonde and staying there.

Shego looked at the picture in her hands. It was from a happier time when she was part of Team Go with her brothers. She had been young and idealistic much different from who she was today at least that's what she told herself.

She still had her exotic good looks and like fine wine she got better with age… _A girl has to be vain every now and then._ Shego was no fool she knew that her bad girl persona was extremely attractive to men and women alike. She had a lot of fanboys and fangirls constantly declaring their love for her often in the strangest of ways. Her body gave an involuntary shudder as she remembered some of the more disturbing ones.

For all her good looks and countless fans she couldn't remember the last time she had been on a proper date with anyone. Sure she went out and picked up guys at clubs for one night stands but that didn't compare to the feeling of a real date. Sure she was a cold hearted villain who could melt your head off for parking in her space but she was also a true romantic. As a child with 4 brothers she had kept a stash of romance novels as a means of escape.

That little girl who believed in love had never died out in her. She had just gotten buried under heaps and heaps of bad memories, failed romances and her life as a criminal. However the love ray was like a six pack of Monster to that little girl. Slowly and surely she was burrowing her way to the front of Shego's mind.

She had gone to see Dr Heinz Doofenshmirts (no one guessed that. I am so disappointed in all of you) about the ray he had sold Drakken.

 **Flashback**

"You got hit by the Relovinator? Don't worry it doesn't work. I used it on a boy my daughter Vanessa had a crush on and nothing happened."

Doofenshmirtz took a sip of his iced tea and continued "It only works if both of you have some attraction to each other. The higher the attraction the better it works in theory at least."

She let out a sigh of relief happy that she wasn't going to become the buffoon's lapdog. He did have a nice ass but she was too focussed on planning the next session of Drakken go ouch to notice what she had thought.

When she left Doofenshmirtz could only wonder what trouble his fatherly intentions had undoubtedly caused. In a moment of rare insight Doofenshmirts looked at Norm and said "Someone's life is about to get either very interesting or very complicated."

 **End Flashback**

Ron and Bonnie were in the kitchen deciding on what to have for breakfast. Well they were doing more arguing than deciding.

"An English breakfast is much better than a Japanese breakfast" Bonnie said with her hands on her hips. She was wearing a t-shirt and very short shorts and when she placed her hands on her hips she emphasized how long, flawless and utterly perfect her legs were.

At that moment Ron could care less because Bonnie had said something that was just so wrong nothing could justify it. Ron was only in a pair of sweatpants his lean torso on complete display.

That was the sight that Tara walked into on that Saturday morning. Ron and Bonnie having a stare down in the kitchen over what they were gonna have for breakfast. It took a lot of effort on the petite blonde's part for her not to faint on the spot.

"Hey Tara could you tell Bon-Bon that having the same thing for breakfast for a full week gets boring no matter how good it is."

"Tara could you please tell Ronnie that nothing is better than an English breakfast"

Tara had watched a lot of romantic comedies and fights like this were normally a couple's thing and they usually ended with a heavy make out session. _'Are Ron and Bonnie dating? They even have pet names for each other.'_ The poor girls mind couldn't take any more and she promptly fainted because of the wrongness of the scene she was witnessing.

"Now look what you've done."

"Me this is all your fault."

Ron's phone went off in his pocket preventing any further wrongness from taking place. Bonnie took her blonde friend in her arms and carried her to the living room while Ron took the call.

"Hey KP…You want to come over? Well I'm not at home right now…I can't say…Look KP we'll talk later I really have to go."

Ron put his phone in the pocket and went to check on Tara and Bonnie.

Meanwhile Kimberly Anne Possible was staring at her phone in anger. Ron had blown her off and was who knows where doing who knows what. She took out her Kimmunicator and hit up Wade the super genius of Team Possible.

"Hey Wade could you please track down Ron for me?"

She was using the full force of her puppy dog pout and the young genius in spite of having an extremely high IQ was still human and male enough to be affected by it.

"Give me a second I'll track the GPS in his Kimmunicator and tell you where he is."

"Please and thank you Wade."

Ever since she was a child Kim had always known that Ron would be by her side. Patching things up after their break up should definitely not be this hard. Ron should have been ecstatic that she wanted to go see him and not act like he had something more important to do. Besides who could be more important to Ron than her?

"Kim you aren't gonna believe this Ron is at Bonnie's house."

Kim's eyes began twitching in barely restrained anger.

"Let me get this straight the two of you have been living together because neither of your parents is in the country?"

"More or less"

"And Ron has been cooking while Bonnie gives you a fashion upgrade?"

"Yes"

Tara shook her head still trying to get over the biggest shock of her young life. It's not every day that you find out that your best friend and the person she verbally attacks every day are living together and are for all intents and purposes look like a genuine couple

Bonnie did something that Tara would never forget for as long as she would live. She jumped on Ron's back.

"We are gonna have an English breakfast and I'm gonna stay here until you are done cooking."

Ron huffed in disappointment that he had lost this round and headed to the kitchen to cook breakfast for three people.

The doorbell rang and Tara went to get it thinking that it was either the milkman or the paperboy

"You know Ronnie a girl could get used to living like this" Bonnie said as she stole some grapes from Ron's hands while still on his back. "You don't feel too bad being on top of me Bon-Bon."

Bonnie blushed and unknowingly snuggled into Ron even more than before with her chin comfortably on his shoulder.

When Tara had opened the door she had found Kim Possible who had stormed in without even as much as a hello. Kim stormed straight into the kitchen where she witnessed the little exchange and taking in their almost lack of clothing shouted

"GET OFF MY RON BONNIE"

This had the opposite effect of what Kim wanted and Bonnie actually clung harder to Ron who held her protectively both of them turning to look at the teen hero.

 **End Chapter**

A/N This was by far the hardest chapter to write but at least I'm through. As usual review favourite and follow. Sharlartan out.

P/S I'm still disappointed in you guys for the Doofenshmirtz thing so the more reviews I get the less disappointed I am and the faster I update this story.


	5. Conversations and implications

A/N Oh my God 11 reviews for 1 chapter I love all of you so much that I just wanna hug everyone right now. I always enjoy reading your reviews because when I read them I get to know what you want me to do with your story because this story is more yours than it is mine. I have to address some of your concerns right now. Kim isn't going to be all Royal Bitchiness but she will be possessive and jealous modelled of an ex-girlfriend I had. Doofenshmirtz only had one appearance and that was completely necessary for plot development and he'll probably never show up again. This A/N is getting too long. Live for the music peeps.

Ron was confused and that was putting it lightly really lightly. Bonnie was on his back and Kim was glaring daggers at her so bad he was afraid she would be introduced to sixteen different styles of ass-kicking. Bonnie seemed to be having the same idea and clutched even tightly at Ron almost like she was hiding from Kim which she probably was.

Tara was slowly inching towards her phone in the living room. Someone needed to record everything that happened oh and call 911 if anything went wrong.

Kim was fuming on the outside and the inside. Her face matched the shade of red in her hair quite nicely. "Ron I want to speak to you in private so can you please tell Bonnie to get of you." Kim was speaking in as neutral a feeling as possible but it's kind of hard seeing as her rival was wrapped around her best friend who she wanted back as her boyfriend.

"I think she's too comfortable being wrapped around me." Ron said without really thinking about it. It was all of ten seconds before the full meaning of Ron's words sunk in.

"RO..."

Beep Beep Beep Beep

Before Kim could go into a rant her Kimmunicator went off

"Now's not a really good time Wade."

"Sorry Kim you know I wouldn't call if it wasn't serious."

"Alright what's the stitch?" Kim asked keeping a growl out of her voice since Ron with Bonnie still on his back had inched forward to see what was going on.

"Is Bonnie on Ron's back?"

"Wade focus"

"It's Shego she was spotted making away with some blueprints from HavenCo."

"Isn't that the company that makes Robotics for the military and GJ?"

"One and the same Tara"

Three heads turned to look at the beautiful blonde

"I'm not just a pretty face you know." She huffed

"Kim Ron your ride should be here in thirty minutes. HavenCo has tracking chips on all their stuff and I'm going to be using this to find Shego."

Thirty Minutes later

"Ronnie are we still on for tonight or do I have to make other plans." Bonnie wasn't sure why she had said that. Maybe the look on Kim's face as she stared daggers at Ron or maybe she was afraid that Kim would drag Ron back to her place and she would lose the one boy who treated her as a human being and not a trophy.

"Of course Bon-Bon I wouldn't miss it for the world." Ron kissed her cheek as he boarded the H-174 HavenCo's latest and most badass transport chopper. The only one authorised to allow someone to use it was the owner of HavenCo himself, Haven.

"They must really want those blueprints badly if they are letting us use this bad boy. I heard it can travel at Mach 0.7"

"Ron you and I are gonna have a talk."

Shego was pacing restlessly in her hideout. It wasn't much of a hideout more of a pent house. She had called in a favour from an old friend of hers, Haven. He had always been a hopeless romantic and when he understood what was happening he was more than willing to help her. He had always loved her like his little sister. He had even bought her a three million dollar penthouse as a birthday present. It was nothing like the 5 million dollar penthouse his actual little sister lived in but it was something she treasured beyond belief.

"I can't believe I'm getting so emotional again. That stupid Dr D and his stupid ray making me more emotional."

Kim and Ron burst into her apartment through the skylight breaking her from her thoughts of Drakken-go-ouch.

"Shego I don't have time to deal with this today. Just give that back to HavenCo and I can go deal with my personal life."

"What's got your knickers in a bunch, Princess? Did the buffoon get tired of waiting for you and go after another girl?" Shego was only taunting Kim but she had unknowingly diagnosed the problem right at its core. Kim stared at the ground in anger trying to master her emotions so that…

"He is a hot blonde and pretty loyal as well. Not to mention he can fight and cook. I'd snap him up in a heartbeat"

Kim face palmed. "Why are you all so interested in Ron? First Bonnie now you this is so not what I wanted."

With that Kim lunged for Shego aching for a good fight to let off that steam but Shego had other ideas. She sidestepped Kim's mad lunge and touched a pressure point on Kim's neck knocking her out without breaking a sweat.

She turned her attention to Ron and walked to him like a cat stalking its prey adding an extra sway to her hips. Ron backed up until his back was against the wall

"At least I'll be killed by one of the most beautiful women I know."

Shego smiled a predatory smile as she looked at her cornered prey.

Inner Shego "This is gonna be fun."

Bonnie and Tara were at the mall drinking smoothies as they did some window shopping looking for something they liked.

"How is it?"

"How's what T?"

"Come on Bonnie don't play dumb with me or I'll tell Ron that you are ticklish."

That seemed to genuinely scare Bonnie as she imagined Ron on top of her his hands gliding over her sides…Ron…on top…her…his hands…trailing her body.

Tara looked at her best friend worriedly. Bonnie had stopped walking and was drooling a little bit. Her face was changing colour so rapidly before it settled on a shade of crimson so deep it would make most tomatoes look pale in comparison.

"Hot Topic is having a 50% discount for the next ten minutes only." Tara whispered in Bonnie's ear breaking her out of her trance. "Tara why are you…oh that's just cruel T"

"What was I supposed to do you spaced out on me."

Bonnie just playfully glared at her best friend.

"How good a kisser is he?"

That was so unexpected that Bonnie just stood there and did nothing for five seconds except think. Her mind went back to all the time that she had spent with Ron teasing and flirting and having a lot of sexual tension but they had never kissed.

"Oh my God B you haven't kissed him yet. Don't worry I'll tell you how his lips taste."

"You wouldn't dare."

"You know I had a crush on him after he saved us and I think we'd make a cute couple, a couple of cute blondes."

"Tara don't you dare try and take Ron. He's different from all the others."

"Then do something about it because if you won't take him some other girl will and I might as well be that girl or even worse he could get back together with Kim."

Monique was the queen of gossip and that meant that she had a good ear and she had heard the last part of Bonnie and Tara's conversation. A few phone calls later ensured that the next few days were going to be really interesting.

A/N Another chapter finally done tell me what you think in your reviews. I'll post a oneshot over the weekend so be on the lookout and give it a lot of love. As usual read review follow and favourite.


	6. Heartbreak Girl

A/N I always say that Music is the most important thing ever. I was listening to some great songs when the inspiration for this chapter hit me. Hope you like it and tell me what you think in your reviews I really enjoy reading them because I do it every day. The playlist for this chapter is hear you me by jimmy eats world, heartbreak girl by 5 seconds of summer and elastic heart by Sia.

Kim was livid and that was putting it lightly. She had woken up in a bed with really comfortable black and green silk sheets and the last thing she remembered was Shego knocking her in less than a minute of their fight. And Bonnie clinging on to Ron's back like he was her life line. It was not a good day to be Kim Possible or to have her angry at you.

She walked, nay, stalked to where she heard voices talking but all her anger could not prepare her for the sight she saw.

Shego was in a green form fitting dress and it showed off **each and every** of her amazing curves. It was low cut enough to give Ron, who was just sitting there with her talking and probably being seduced by the tramp, an ample enough view of her cleavage but high enough to still retain an element of class.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything" she said in a surprisingly pleasant tone shocking Ron just a little but Shego was prepared for this.

"Princess you aren't interrupting at all besides me and Ron were going to leave the living room to go and have a more _intimate_ conversation in the privacy of my bedroom." Shego had said the word intimate while staring directly into Ron's eyes so that he could know what she meant.

"You should get going then. I expect you back in three minutes tops. One minute to get there one minute to do whatever you'll do and one minute to get back."

"I'm not a one minute man KP"

"It's not you I'm worried about Ron. It's Shego who can't entertain you for more than a minute"

The silence was thick enough to be cut by a knife. Until…

"You wanna put your money where your mouth is Princess?"

"Sure thing Shego I bet you can't keep Ron entertained for more than a minute."

"If I do you are gonna walk out of that door and Ron will stay with me here tonight in my bed."

Kim was a bit conflicted when Shego said that. She was sure she could use the puppy dog pout and convince Ron to side with her but Shego had the body of a goddess and apparently even Ron thought so.

"Alri…"

Ron had decided that he had had enough weirdness for one day and had texted Wade asking for a ride home. He then grabbed Kim who was agreeing to a bet about him that he had no control over and jumped with her out of the window .to get to their ride.

"Bye Ronnie don't forget to call me."

It was going to be an uncomfortable plane ride home.

 **On the plane**

"Ron you living with Bonnie I can handle but you flirting so openly and shamelessly with our enemy while she had knocked me out."

"I put you in the bed while she changed."

"And if I had not woken up when I did who knows what you two would have done."

"And what would have been the problem if we did it's not like I complained when you were all touchy feely with your boyfriends."

"None of my boyfriends ever tried to kill us."

"Now that's bit untrue. Shego has never killed anyone KP besides most of your other boyfriends hated me as much as you hate Shego"

"So you are flirting with my archnemesis and living with _Bonnie_ as revenge for what those guys did to you and for me breaking up with you."

"KP not everything is about you, I had my heart set on you for so long that a change feels refreshing."

Kim was taken aback by Ron's words that a change from pining after her was refreshing. Out of nowhere a memory overwhelmed her. She had just broken up with another pretty boy who had been cheating on her and as usual had called Ron to cry her heart out.

 **Flashback**

"Oh Ron I can't believe he'd do that to me."

"Don't cry over him KP he's not worth your tears. No guy who cheats on you is."

"Thanks Ron you are such a good friend."

"I know you can't live without the Ronshine KP."

Kim just laughed and placed her phone down thinking that Ron had hung up but Ron had done the exact same thing.

"Rufus turn on the speakers."

Kim had Ron's voice on her phone and knew that he hadn't hung up but for some unknown reason she couldn't bring herself to hang up. Ron picked up a guitar and played a few chords then began to sing.

 _ **"Heartbreak Girl"**_ _  
_

_You call me up,  
It's like a broken record  
Saying that your heart hurts  
That you never get over him getting over you.  
And you end up crying  
And I end up lying,  
'Cause I'm just a sucker for anything that you do._

 _And when the phone call finally ends,  
You say, "Thanks for being a friend,"  
And we're going in circles again and again_

 _[Chorus:]_ _  
I dedicate this song to you,  
The one who never sees the truth,  
That I can take away your hurt, heartbreak girl.  
Hold you tight straight through the day light,  
I'm right here. When you gonna realize  
That I'm your cure, heartbreak girl?_

 _I bite my tongue but I wanna scream out  
You could be with me now  
But I end up telling you what you wanna hear,  
But you're not ready and it's so frustrating  
He treats you so bad and I'm so good to you it's not fair._

 _And when the phone call finally ends  
You say, "I'll call you tomorrow at 10,"  
And I'm stuck in the friend zone again and again,_

 _[Chorus]_ __

 _I know someday it's gonna happen  
And you'll finally forget the day you met him  
Sometimes you're so close to your confession,  
I gotta get it through your head  
That you belong with me instead,_

 _[Chorus 2x]_

Kim felt a tear slip her eyes at the sincerity in his voice as he sang the song.

 **End flashback**

Monique had called Kim like a hundred times before she realised that she was probably on a mission. She was really anxious to share the latest gossip since it directly concerned Kim. Her arch rival was crushing on her best friend and ex-boyfriend. News like that didn't come around every day.

Monique loved Kim like a sister and saw Ron like a little brother and she knew that Kim wanted to get back together with Ron but if Bonnie entered the race for Ron's affections she wasn't sure who would win.

She wasn't naïve enough to think that Ron would automatically pick Kim because of their history together and Bonnie couldn't just start liking Ron out of the blue.

She didn't have all the pieces of this puzzle but she was determined to get them and she knew just how to do that.

She began to rub her hands like a super villain and an evil aura surrounded her. The people close to her inched away slowly. It wouldn't do to have Gossip Girl focusing on you.

Bonnie went through all the purchases she had made with Tara that day. Tara had decided to help Bonnie get Ron…not that she needed any help thank you very much but Tara had insisted and she looked so cute that Bonnie couldn't say no.

She had someone open the door and crash on the couch and she instinctively knew it was Ron. She finished her final touches on her clothes and went out to meet Ron.

Ron had dropped Kim off at her place neither of them talking to each other and the tension so thick that none of the other Possibles dared to approach them.

He looked up when Bonnie came in but wasn't prepared for what he saw. Bonnie was in a one piece bathing suit that covered as much as it revealed.

"I know how sore you can get after a mission let's get into the hot tub and you can tell me all about it"

An anime part of Ron's brain passed out in a nosebleed.

A/N. That marks another chapter for love thy enemy and as usual read review follow and favourite. I know I might have twisted Kim's character a bit but it was necessary for the plot. She's not gonna be a villain in this story but her mind is clouded by jealousy at this point. I based Kim's personality off an ex-girlfriend I had so please don't kill me for her portrayal in this chapter.

A special shoutout to my favourite reviewers

Alexandertaylor30

Dark Inquisitor

Cybercoprsesnake

Karlos1234ify

Galaxywarrior96

Mark Shepard

Jimmyle311

Ken106348

Tony Taker

Stefan cel mare

Or-lan-do62

And last but definitely not least all the guest reviews. Make an account so I can give you a proper mention.

The first guy to review gets to appear in the next chapter. Tally ho.


	7. Cooler than me

**A/N Christmas is almost upon us and my gift to you is another chapter and I hope you'll give me the gift of reviews follows and favourites. I have two special shoutouts to give; the first is to Cybercoprsesnake who was the first reviewer of the last chapter and the other is to my really good friend Josh. I love you all. Live for the music. If you think I own this get your head examined**

Kim entered her house with a pissed off look on her face and an aura that screamed fuck with me and die. Her brothers wisely decided to give her space to work out whatever was troubling her. Teenagers were weird.

Kim's mom wisely decided to leave Kim to her own devices until she was ready to talk. She'd come when she was well and truly ready.

Kim jumped on her bed her mind a jumble of emotions thoughts and memories that she was desperately trying to make sense of. But everything had one thing in common: Ron. She had known him since pre-K and hearing him say that being with other girls was refreshing felt like a blow to her pride.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _KP not everything is about you, I had my heart set on you for so long that a change feels refreshing."_

 _ **End of Flashback**_

How do you begin to process something like that? It's like Jerry telling Tom that he wanted to be chased by other cats. Thinking of that made Kim laugh as she remembered how when they were kids she and Ron had loved watching the show. Thinking of Ron made her spiral back into the emotional turmoil that she was in. Never had emotions felt so confusing before.

She looked at her phone trying to distract herself and found plenty of messages from Monique asking her to call her back. Kim dialled Monique's number desperate to indulge herself in anything that would help her forget.

"Hey girlfriend what's up?"

"Kim you won't believe what I overheard today."

"Is it a big sale at Club Banana?" she asked sounding very hopeful.

"No I wish. It's bigger than that."

"What could be bigger than a sale at Club Banana for you?"

"Maybe Bonnie saying that she has feelings for Ron and warning Tara not to try and take him away."

Monique proceeded to relay the whole conversation to Kim whose world was breaking down bit by bit.

What do you do when the world as you know it changes so fast that you are left grasping at straws and even then the straws themselves turn into snakes and bite your hand? 

Magic. That's the only word that could describe Bonnie's hands as she massaged the knots out of his body in the hot tub. He had always known that she had exceptionally soft hands and it felt good to have those hands rub all over his body

Bonnie was silently thanking those missions that Ron went on for what they did to his body…his beautifully lean…well defined…almost perfect body. Bonnie's mind had begun conjuring up a very steamy scene between her and Ron where Ron had decided to thank her in his own special way for her massage. It began with him saying…

"You know Bon-Bon I really have to thank you for this wonderful massage."

Bonnie's breath hitched as she realised that Ron had said the words exactly as she had pictured him. She blushed a light shade of red as her mind conjured up a scene with her showing Ron just how athletic she could be.

Ron took her hand in his and looked in her eyes. Bonnie had never been so anxious in her entire life. No one had ever taken her breath away by such a simple action. She could feel herself get lost in his eyes and as he leaned in closer, she found herself leaning closer to reduce the distance between them.

Ron was taking a huge risk and that was putting it mildly. He didn't know how Bonnie would react to him kissing her but he would be damned if he allowed fear to stand in the way of him kissing her.

Their lips met. 

Tara was in her room doing a bit of homework for Mr Barkin's class when he phone began to ring.

"Hey Jen"

"Is it true Tara? Is it true?"

Jennifer was a really cute auburn haired girl that was on the cheer squad who happened to harbour a really big crush for Ron after Camp Wannaweep.

"Is what true?" Tara had an idea of what Jen was possibly talking about but she didn't want to jump to any conclusions.

"Are Bonnie and Ron really engaged?"

The power of rumours getting exaggerated was something not to be taken lightly.

"Where did you hear that?" Tara sounded genuinely surprised and that made the auburn haired girl on the other end of the call pause slightly.

"I thought you knew. Everyone is saying that Bonnie already told you and asked you to be godmother of their kid."

Jen took Tara's silence as shock and quickly began comforting her friend.

"Oh my god T Bonnie didn't tell you? I guess it's because she knew that you were crushing on him. I guess she also saw what all of us saw in Ron how kind amazing awes…"

"Jen, Bonnie and Ron aren't engaged."

Tara had decided to interrupt because Jen wasn't going to shut up.

"I was with Bonnie today and she only said that she might have feelings for Ron but she hasn't done anything about them. You and I need to control this rumours before they go more out of hand than they have."

"But you are gonna tell me when they make you godmother."

Tara realised that Jen had said when not if. 

Shego was reminiscing about her time with Ron. She had gotten to see or rather hear first-hand how good he sang.

 **Flashback**

" _So Ron what do you think of me?"_

" _Shego I don't think I need to say anything that might give you cause to inflict bodily harm upon me."_

" _Just say it I don't bite unless you want me to bite."_

 _Ron could only blush as the implications of Shego's statements were not lost on him. Seeing that he was on his own without Kim coming to save him the situation couldn't get any worse._

" _Shego when I think of you I think of a song."_

 _Her mind began to wonder what music he thought would describe her._

' _Probably something very romantic' Inner Shego squealed holding a plushy in her hands cuddling it to her rather well-endowed chest._

 _Cooler than me_

If I could write you a song  
And make you fall in love  
I would already have you up under my arm.  
I used up all of my tricks,  
I hope that you like this.  
But you probably won't.  
You think you're cooler than me.

You got designer shades,  
Just to hide your face  
And you wear them around like you're cooler than me.  
And you never say "Hey"  
Or "Remember my name?"  
And it's probably 'cause you think you're cooler than me.

You got your high brow,  
Shoes on your feet,  
And you wear them around  
Like they ain't shit.  
But you don't know the way that you look,  
When your steps make that much noise.

Shh I got you all figured out,  
You need everyone's eyes just to feel seen.  
Behind your make-up nobody knows who you even are  
Who do you think that you are?

If I could write you a song  
And make you fall in love  
I would already have you up under my arm.  
I used up all of my tricks,  
I hope that you like this.  
But you probably won't.  
You think you're cooler than me.

You got designer shades  
Just to hide your face  
And you wear them around like you're cooler than me.  
And you never say "Hey"  
Or "Remember my name?"  
It's probably 'cause you think you're cooler than me.

You got your high brow,  
Switch in your walk,  
And you don't even look when you pass by.  
But you don't know the way that you look  
When your steps make that much noise.  
Shh.

I got you all figured out,  
You need everyone's eyes just to feel seen.  
Behind your make-up nobody knows who you even are  
Who do you think that you are?

'Cause it sure seems ('cause it sure seems)  
You got no doubts (that you got no doubts)  
But we all see (we all see)  
You got your head in the clouds

If I could write you a song  
And make you fall in love  
I would already have you up under my arm.  
I used up all of my tricks,  
I hope that you like this.  
But you probably won't.  
You think you're cooler than me.

You got designer shades,  
Just to hide your face  
And you wear them around like you're cooler than me.  
And you never say "Hey"  
Or "Remember my name?"  
It's probably 'cause you think you're cooler than me.

 _As soon as Ron had started singing all her visions of him serenading her with soulful romantic music vanished into thin air. In their place a plan began to form. She needed to make Ron see her as more than just a villain way out of his league and more as a romantic partner._

 **End flashback**

Shego was going to get her man no matter what stood in her way. A crazy determined glint appeared in her eyes.

 **A/N There goes another chapter and even I'm not sure what will happen next. The next chapter should be out on Boxing Day another holiday present from yours truly so give me my holiday present of lots of reviews follows and favourites. Don't forget to tell your friends and family about this story. It might be the best Christmas present you get them ever. Sharlartan out**

 **Merry Christmas 2015**


	8. Too good at goodbyes

Chapter 8:Too good at goodbyes

"Ron, can I talk to you please?"

Ron was standing at his locker his back turned to Kim but he could still hear the pain in her voice.

"Hey Kim…"He didn't turn and look at her because he was afraid of what he would see. Kim wouldn't have it though and turned him around so that he could talk to her. He looked in her eyes and immediately regretted why.

Her eyes bore the look of someone deeply betrayed, someone whose heart had finally broken beyond repair. Ron felt like he was the scum of the earth because he knew that he was the cause of all that pain but a nasty little part of his brain reminded Ron that she was the one who had broken up with him.

"I need to hear this from your mouth Ron. Are you and Bonnie together?"

"Yeah we are"

"Why her? Is it to get back at me because of all those other guys or is it because I broke up with you? Why couldn't you choose anyone else?"

Kim's eyes were tearing up as she was speaking and a crowd was forming so Ron took her hand and led her away to an empty classroom.

"Kim what I feel for Bonnie is strange and exciting but I didn't choose her just to get back at you. You were the only girl I loved for the longest time and after you broke up with me I felt lower than low. You were my reason to smile every single day and now Bonnie is my reason."

"Let me be your reason again Ron, I promise I'll be a better girlfriend."

Before Ron could reply Kim's Kimmunicator began buzzing and they had to go save the world from monkey fist one more time.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Bonnie saw Ron and Kim go into the classroom together but she wasn't worried. She trusted that Ron wouldn't cheat on her.

"What do you think Kim wants to tell Ron?"

Tara was walking beside Bonnie and was really surprised that her friend didn't look more worried.

"I don't really know but I think Kim wants to get Ron back."

"And you aren't worried that Ron is going to choose her over you? Everyone is saying that as soon as she apologises Kim is going to snatch Ron away from you."

"Kim couldn't take Ron away from me even if she was the hottest woman in the world. What Ron and I have isn't just a silly little crush."

"Neither is what they had. They've been best friends since pre-K. Feelings like that don't just go away."

And for the first time in a long time Bonnie was worried that someone would take away the guy she liked. The more she thought about it the more likely it seemed that Kim would win. Maybe she should push Ron away.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Shego was a bit conflicted a feeling she didn't like at all. She had been stalk…carefully observing Ron for a while now and she still wasn't sure how she was going to win him over. He had moved on from Kim to Bonnie too fast for her to properly assess the situation but Shego was nothing if not intelligent.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Monkey fist wasn't much of an issue as usual just him trying to steal some priceless artefact or other but the silence in the plane on their way home was a very big issue.

As Ron was walking Kim home she asked

"Are you still staying at Bonnie's house?"

As far as ice breakers go this was the worst one ever.

Ron just sighed and nodded his head. He was at a loss with Kim and wasn't sure what to do to restore their friendship. He hadn't looked her in the eyes since they were in school and he was in no rush to do so. Kim's eyes looked so empty that monkey fist had even asked her if she was OK. He had even proposed to reschedule his plans until she was better. Honestly villains are such good people; if only misunderstood by the rest of us.

"Ron…one day I will win you back no matter how long it takes. I don't care if you are with Bonnie at that time or Shego or even Monique. I wasted so much time chasing after guys who weren't the ones for me. It's always been you Ron and I don't care how many girls you have to go through before you realise that I'm the only one for you."

Kim's heartfelt statement caught Ron completely unprepared and so did the kiss she planted on his lips before leaving him and going home.

He walked to Bonnie's house eager to wrap his arms around her and forget all thoughts of Kim.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

When he got in he found Bonnie at the piano playing a song he immediately recognised. He let her play and didn't tell her that he had come in

You must think that I'm stupid  
You must think that I'm a fool  
You must think that I'm new to this  
But I have seen this all before

I'm never gonna let you close to me  
Even though you mean the most to me  
'Cause every time I open up, it hurts  
So I'm never gonna get too close to you  
Even when I mean the most to you  
In case you go and leave me in the dirt

Every time you hurt me, the less that I cry  
And every time you leave me, the quicker these tears dry  
And every time you walk out, the less I love you  
Baby, we don't stand a chance, it's sad but it's true

I'm way to good at goodbyes  
(I'm way to good at goodbyes)  
I'm way to good at goodbyes  
(I'm way to good at goodbyes)

I know you're thinking I'm heartless  
I know you're thinking I'm cold  
I'm just protecting my innocence  
I'm just protecting my soul

I'm never gonna let you close to me  
Even though you mean the most to me  
'Cause every time I open up, it hurts  
So I'm never gonna get too close to you  
Even when I mean the most to you  
In case you go and leave me in the dirt

Every time you hurt me, the less that I cry  
And every time you leave me, the quicker these tears dry  
And every time you walk out, the less I love you  
Baby, we don't stand a chance, it's sad but it's true

I'm way to good at goodbyes  
(I'm way to good at goodbyes)  
I'm way to good at goodbyes  
(I'm way to good at goodbyes)

No way that you'll see me cry  
(No way that you'll see me cry)  
I'm way too good at goodbyes  
(I'm way to good at goodbyes)  
No

No, no, no, no, no  
(I'm way to good at goodbyes)  
No, no, no, no  
No, no, no  
(I'm way to good at goodbyes)

[Pre-Chorus]  
You must think that I'm stupid  
You must think that I'm a fool  
You must think that I'm new to this  
But I have seen this all before

[Chorus]  
No way that you'll see me cry  
I'm way too good at goodbyes

[Verse 2]

[Pre-Chorus]  
You must think that I'm stupid  
You must think that I'm a fool  
You must think that I'm new to this  
But I have seen this all before

[Chorus]  
No way that you'll see me cry  
I'm way too good at goodbyes

[Chorus]  
No way that you'll see me cry  
I'm way too good at goodbyes

[Lyrics from: ]

Ron immediately understood why she was singing this…he might not be quick on the uptake but he did understand music. He didn't say a word just waked up to her and kissed her.

It wasn't the most passionate of kisses but it did tell Bonnie one thing…she was stuck with Ron for the foreseeable future and that was exactly what she wanted.

"Bonnie you aren't getting rid of me that easily. Like I told Kim today you are my reason to smile."

Bonnie felt herself blush. Ron was good for her.

 _ **AN:**_ **Hey guys sorry for the long delay but I'm back now. Hope you like the new chapter and tell me what you think. Hit those buttons below especially the comment button and share this story with all your friends.**

Sharlartan out. Peace


End file.
